1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paperboard materials for carrying static cling vinyl products for transport to end users. Such structures of this type, generally, provide good adhesion for the static cling vinyl product, but allow the vinyl product to be peeled off easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known, in current carriers for static cling vinyl products, to employ a poly-coated cast-coated paperboard. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,239 ('239), to B. J. Brimberg entitled "Space Planning System and Method". While the cast-coating of the '239 patent provides a smooth surface for retaining the static cling vinyl products, the cast-coated material of the '239 patent is not readily available and is very expensive. Consequently, a more advantageous carrier, then, would be presented if the expensive cast-coated material could be eliminated.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a carrier for static cling vinyl products which is light weight, and which at least equals the static cling characteristics of the known carriers, but which at the same time eliminates the use of the expensive cast-coated material. It is the purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.